Vamps No Love
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: AU. OOC. T . / Cerita tentang hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia yang tidak disukai oleh Kaien. / Sorry for disgusting plot and story.


Sepuluh menit sebelum pukul sebelas siang langit mulai mengubah warnanya menjadi kelabu, yang segera menyelimuti kota. Udara yang dingin mengubah suasana jalan-jalan karakura yang kini tak ramai pejalan kaki. Angin musim dingin yang sedingin es menyebabkan penduduk mengurungkan niat untuk berbelanja ke luar rumah, mereka lebih memilih diam menghangatkan diri di apartemen atau rumah masing-masing.

Di Noches Avenue seorang laki-laki jangkung bermantel musim dingin dari bahan kulit warna hitam berjalan tergesa-gesa di tengah arus orang yang berlalu lalang. Jalannya cepat, tapi tidak seperti pejalan kaki yang lainnya yang bergegas-gegas untuk melarikan diri dari hawa dingin. Kepalanya terangkat tinggi, dan tampaknya dia tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang lewat yang menabraknya.

.

.

**Vamps** **No** **Love** **by** **Sagara** **Ryuuki**

**All** **Bleach** **characters** **is** **Kubo**'**s**

**A** **fanfiction** **for** **Sky** **Destiny** **Event**: **Trick** **or** **Treat**, **IchiRuki!**

.

.

Kuchiki Rukia mendengar suara pintu ruang penerima tamu terbuka dan menutup kembali. Seorang laki-laki masuk. Sebelum Rukia melihat pun, dia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang itu.

Laki-laki yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Wajahnya tajam, sensitif. Matanya _hazel _dan tajam. Di alisnya nampak kerutan permanen.

Dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, laki-laki yang ditunggunya satu jam lalu. Ia membiarkan Ichigo masuk ke ruang tengah, seperti kebiasaannya saat mengunjungi Rukia. Rukia sama sekali tidak memberinya kecupan ringan di bibir maupun sambutan hangat sebagaimana biasanya. Wajahnya masam, seperti tidak senang akan kehadiran Ichigo di apartemennya, padahal sejak semalam lalu Ichigo lah yang dinantinya.

Ichigo sadar akan apa yang diperbuatnya, ia terlambat hampir satu jam. Tentu saja hal tersebut akan membuat Rukia kehilangan gairahnya untuk bertemu Ichigo. Rukia bukanlah tipe wanita penyabar, sejak dulu ia paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu lama.

Ichigo melepas mantelnya, menggantungkannya di kaitan khusus mantel yang berdiri tegak di sudut ruang tengah. Dijulurkannya sepasang kakinya yang terbalut celana _jeans _sejauh mungkin di depannya. Sementara ia duduk malas di kursi meja makan, dengan gaya yang selalu membuat jengkel Rukia. Semenjak pertama kali mereka berpacaran, Rukia sudah berusaha keras memperbaiki sikap duduk kekasihnya itu, tapi percuma saja. Segala omelannya tak pernah berhasil.

"Sudah kukatakan, duduk dengan sopan, Ichigo."

Ichigo menyilangkan kakinya dan mengamati kekasihnya dari bawah alis matanya yang mengkerut. "Sampai kapan kau mau memperingatiku?"

"Oh, Ichigo. Sudah cukup kau membuatku kesal hari ini, jangan menambahnya lagi." Rukia berbicara dengan malas bercampur kesal. Ia bosan mendengar ocehan Ichigo. Vampire yang satu ini memang sulit diatur. Sifatnya pun berbanding terbalik dengan manusia. Setidaknya meskipun vampire dan manusia berbeda, namun wujud masih serupa, Rukia pikir akan semudah mengatur manusia seperti biasa.

"Maaf, sayang." Dengan tenang Ichigo menikmati kopi yang dituangkan Rukia di cangkir porselen bermotif vektor biru. "Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi masam seperti itu, kau tampak jelek."

"Kau..." Rukia menggeram, menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin agar tidak meledak-ledak. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Rukia berbalik memunggungi Ichigo dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Yakin?" sahut Ichigo, ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil melangkah maju, hingga sosoknya menjulang di depan Rukia. "Tapi dari cara bicaramu, seolah-olah kau tidak rela aku pergi begitu saja, hm?"

"Aku rela, serela-relanya."

"Masa?" desak Ichigo.

Rukia kembali berbalik memunggungi Ichigo, berusaha agar tidak berhadapan dengan wajah Ichigo yang mulai menunjukkan ekspresi merayu.

"Apa aku harus merayumu dengan cara yang lebih halus agar kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Kautahu, Ichigo? Aku menyesal mengundangmu kemari."

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya, berpura-pura berpikir keras. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tak ada gadis lain yang pernah menyesal mengundangku ke apartemennya. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku satu-satunya vampire yang berwujud manusia sempurna."

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam pada Ichigo. "Asal kautahu, kau vampire menyebalkan, kau bilang kau pernah ke apartemen gadis lain, dan mereka sama sekali tidak menyesal mengundangmu ke apartemen mereka? Lalu aku gadis ke berapa? Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan gadis lain selain aku?" Rukia mengucapkannya sambil menahan emosi, dan cemburu. Bagaimana tidak, meski Rukia selalu jengkel dengan sikap Ichigo yang urakan ia tetap menyayanginya.

Mata _hazel _Ichigo menyapu sosok Rukia, menyerap penampilan kekasihnya yang mengenakan celana panjang rapi dan _sweater _rajutan yang tidak terlalu tebal hingga menampakkan sedikit pakaian dalamnya. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan kau cemburu."

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Ulang Rukia dengan tegas. Dalam hatinya memang ia cemburu, apalagi Ichigo tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Membuat Rukia semakin penasaran ditambah perasaan tak tenang yang mulai berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Hmm..." Ichigo memperdekat jaraknya dengan Rukia. Namun sebelum Rukia bereaksi, Ichigo menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Rukia. Tangannya yang menekan tangan Rukia ke dada, sekarang berpindah ke pinggang Rukia. Ibu jarinya dengan lembut membelai tulang rusuk Rukia bagian bawah. "Aku hanya menginginkanmu, Kuchiki."

Ichigo kembali menciumnya. Ciumannya panjang dan lama tapi ia tidak memainkan lidahnya. Ia hanya membuat Rukia terengah tegang, menanti Ichigo beraksi. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Ichigo hanya tersenyum saat mengangkat kepala. "Seberapa banyak wanita yang pernah menggodaku hingga membawaku ke apartemennya, hanya kau yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Jangan khawatir."

Tangan Ichigo yang besar menepuk pelan kepala Rukia, sementara Rukia sendiri tak berani menatap Ichigo. Matanya beralih pada jendela dapur yang menembus ke halaman belakang rumah Rukia.

Rukia sadar, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia senang ketika Ichigo menyatakan bahwa ia menjadi satu-satunya yang di pilih Ichigo.

Mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain, sekalipun mereka selalu berseteru satu sama lain, tapi itulah cara mereka menunjukkan rasa sayang mereka. Perbedaan yang mencolok di antara mereka tidak sama sekali tidak dipusingkan. Hanya saja...

Ichigo seorang vampire. Rukia seorang manusia. Dan hal ini membuat pihak keluarga Ichigo sempat bersikeras agar mereka tidak menjalin hubungan seintim ini. Bahkan Kaien, kakak Ichigo, sampai hati akan membuat Rukia dalam bahaya jika masih bersama dengan Ichigo.

Tapi Ichigo bukanlah seorang patuh pada peraturan, ia tak peduli dengan ucapan kakaknya. Rukia sendiri terkadang merasa tidak enak hati dengan hubungan yang dilakukan dengan keterpaksaan akan melanggar aturan keluarga Ichigo. Sempat ia mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya mereka berpisah, untuk kebaikan masing-masing. Ichigo tetap menolak, dan tetap ingin bersama Rukia.

Saat ini Ichigo dan Rukia telah duduk di sofa yang terletak tepat dua meter di depan perapian. Di samping sofa tepat tedapat jendela yang buram karena uap dingin yang melanda kota tersebut.

Ichigo menjulurkan kakinya yang panjang ke depan, sambil bersandar dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai penyangga kepala Rukia.

"Ichigo." Panggil Rukia. Suaranya rendah, mata _violet_-nya sayu bersinar-sinar terkena pancaran api unggun di perapian.

"Ya?"

"Aku teringat ucapan kakakmu beberapa hari lalu," Rukia menarik nafas, memejamkan mata sejenak kemudian melanjutkan bicara. "Apa tidak apa-apa kita seperti ini terus?"

Kerutan alis Ichigo semakin jelas, tampak teringat akan ucapan kakaknya yang akan membahayakan Rukia jika ia masih juga bersamanya. Ichigo menggertakkan giginya, hingga nampak beberapa taring kecil di bagian atasnya. "Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Aku akan melindungimu. Ingat, sekalipun jangan mencoba untuk menjauh dariku."

Tapi Rukia ragu. Keraguannya tak juga sirna, melainkan tetap bercokol di benaknya. Ia menyadari bahwa hubungan yang terlalu dipaksakan seperti ini sulit untuk di jalani. Sekalipun mereka orang yang kuat, dan mudah melarikan diri dari sangkar masalah.

Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia yang tampak berpikir keras akan sesuatu. Ia mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, membawanya agar saling bertatapan. Dalam beberapa waktu Ichigo menatap kedua mata Rukia, mencari celah agar tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadisnya itu. "Kau ragu?"

Rukia mengangguk kecil. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, paranoid ia akan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya dan Ichigo. Ia ingin lepas dari sangkar yang menjeratnya dalam sebuah titik masalah seperti ini, tapi ia juga tak ingin lepas dari sangkar ini. Ia tidak menyalahkan Ichigo, sama sekali tidak. _Lalu siapa sebenarnya yang salah? _Rukia sendiri bingung mencari jawabannya.

_Apa aku yang salah? _Terkadang pertanyaan itu terlintas di benak Rukia, setiap malam sebelum ia tidur. Dan ia menangis. Ia lah yang merasa harus disalahkan, ia telah masuk tanpa izin ke dunia Ichigo, membuat Ichigo masuk ke dalam sangkarnya yang membawa ke sebuah titik masalah ini.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Intuisi. Ya, intuisi. Ichigo dapat membaca pikiran Rukia meski tanpa Rukia beritahukan sama sekali. "Percaya padaku, kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi..." Rukia memejamkan matanya sejenak, seolah hendak menguasai diri agar emosinya tetap stabil.

Tapi sebelum Rukia melanjutkan omongannya, Ichigo mencondongkan tubuh, mendesak Rukia ke bantalan sofa di sudut. Dengan satu tangan bertopang di bantalan belakang, dan satunya lagi di lengan sofa, ia merangkap Rukia hingga Rukia tak bisa bergerak. "Jangan hiraukan kata-kata Kaien."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia, hampir terisak.

Ichigo menurunkan kepalanya, hingga kalimatnya terasa bagai embusan pelan dan lembut di bibir Rukia. "Sebab aku menginginkanmu, sangat sangat menginginkanmu."

Dada Rukia turun-naik, seirama dengan nafasnya yang semakin cepat. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari mata Ichigo yang melintang di hadapannya dan menariknya bagaikan magnet.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangan ke belakang tubuh Rukia, mematikan lampu di meja ujung samping sofa. Sekarang mereka hanya di terangi oleh cahaya mendung yang menembus jendela buram, dan cahaya api di perapian. Cahaya api itu menimbulkan bayang-bayang panjang yang bergerak-gerak di dinding dan menerangi wajah Ichigo yang tampan. "Kau takut, sayang?" Jemari Ichigo yang kuat merambah ke rambut Rukia dan memegangi kepala gadis itu dengan mantap, memaksa Rukia beradu pandang dengannya.

"Ya."

"Ragu?"

"Ya, ya, ya," Rukia mengerang dan mencoba memalingkan kepala, tapi Ichigo tidak membiarkannya.

"Kalau begitu pandangi aku!" Lalu bibirnya melumat bibir Rukia, dan Rukia menyambutnya. Bibirnya memberi respon terhadap ciuman Ichigo yang begitu posesif, dan menerima desakan lidahnya yang memabukkan. Dirangkulnya tubuh Ichigo dengan kedua lengannya. Sementara bibirnya berada di bawah lumatan bibir Ichigo.

Bibir Rukia sedikit bergetar. Ia masih merasa takut, sekalipun Ichigo melakukan apapun untuk meruntuhkan rasa takutnya itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu, melebihi yang pernah kurasakan pada wanita mana pun."

"Ichigo," bisik Rukia ketika akhirnya Rukia melepaskan bibirnya dan menghentikan ciumannya yang membara. Ichigo menjilat bibir Rukia dengan lembut, menjentik sudut-sudutnya dengan menggoda. Kemudian ia menunduk, mengendus leher Rukia dengan hidung dan mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Kuchiki, sayang." Dengan hati-hati ia memberikan satu ciuman panas di lekuk tenggorokan Rukia dan menekankan lidahnya di situ.

Rukia tidak menyadari bahwa kancing-kancingnya _sweater-_nya sedang dibuka, sampai kemudian ia merasa Ichigo menyibakkan _sweater _itu. Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara altonya, lalu mengerang. Disentuhnya Rukia dengan penuh sayang. Rukia memejamkan mata dan menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan.

"Ah, Rukia. Lupakan si Kaien, ini dunia kita. Tidak satu pun yang bisa mencampuri kehidupan kita."

Sekonyong-konyong terdengar ketukan keras di pintu, diikuti sumpah serapah geram dari mulut Ichigo.

"Sialan, siapa itu!"

Rukia langsung duduk tegak di sofanya sambil mengancingkan kembali _sweater-_nya yang sempat terbuka oleh Ichigo.

Tapi Ichigo sendiri tampak tidak peduli dengan penampilannya. Ia beranjak ke pintu depan dengan marah. Disentakkannya pintu dengan kasar.

"Siapa..." Ichigo terkejut menemukan sosok Kaien di hadapannya. "Kakak?"

Lelaki dengan sosok yang jangkung berjubah hitam panjang, berdiri menjulang di hadapan Ichigo. Wajah tampannya tenang namun beremosi. "Pulang."

"Tidak."

"Pulang, sekarang juga." ucap Kaien dengan nada tinggi yang tegas. Ia kemudian menjentikkan ibu jari dan telunjukknya. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul dua pria bertubuh besar dan sangar dari belakang Kaien. "Ikuti perintah, atau terpaksa dengan cara kekerasan."

Kesal. Ichigo benar-benar membenci kakaknya yang dirasa selalu berkuasa seenaknya. Menyesal ia dilahirkan dalam keluarga vampire dan memiliki seorang kakak seperti Kaien. Sempat muncul ide untuk membuat Kaien lumpuh tak berdaya di benak Ichigo, namun sayangnya Kaien tidaklah sebodoh yang ia pikirkan. Ia menggertakkan giginya, alisnya bertaut, tangannya terkepal hingga menimbulkan bekas di telapaknya. "_Grr, _kau!"

Dengan paksa kemudian kedua pria bertubuh besar tersebut menyeret Ichigo ke dalam mobil sedan hitam yang Kaien bawa. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Rukia!"

Sementara Rukia hanya bisa duduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat di sofanya. Bukan ia tidak berani menahan Ichigo untuk tidak pergi. Tapi menurutnya inilah yang terbaik. Dengan terpaksa ia harus belajar merelakan, meski dengan perasaan berat hati.

Kaien berjalan menghampiri Rukia, tanpa menghiraukan sumpah serapah yang diteriakkan adiknya di luar. Rukia menahan detak jantungnya yang rasanya ingin melompat menembus dadanya. Jujur, ia memang takut dengan Kaien. Kharisma vampire macam Kaien seperti begitu agung, bagaikan raja penguasa yang diabdikan oleh rakyatnya.

"Kau, manusia. Kutunggu malam ini di Noches North Avenue. Pukul enam tepat. Datang jika kau ingin Ichigo baik-baik saja."

Rukia menarik nafasnya, menenangkan perasaan yang kini berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Dan dengan tegas ia menyatakan, "Ya. Aku datang."

-**oo**-

Masih di hari yang sama semenjak penarikkan paksa Ichigo untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Saat ini Ichigo hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya. Duduk di sofa singel yang cukup besar sambil merutuki dan menyumpahi agar segala sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kaien hari ini. Tapi percuma, ia bukan malaikat ataupun Tuhan.

Dengan perasaan bingung ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang Kaien bicarakan siang tadi bersama Rukia? Khawatir, sangat sangat khawatir. Ichigo benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan Kaien jika Kaien berani menyentuh Rukia.

Ichigo menatap jam kuno yang tergantung bandul besar di bawahnya. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Berarti sudah sekitar lima jam ia mengurung diri dalam kamar. Bosan dan lapar, bercampur rasa khawatir. Membuat Ichigo berusaha nekat untuk kabur, namun nihil, rumahnya diawasi oleh beberapa atau mungkin banyak algojo bertubuh besar.

Ia melongok ke luar jendela yang terletak tepat di hadapannya. Namun sekonyong-konyong ketukan keras di pintu membuatnya kaget dan beralih pandang ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Siapa?"

"Kaien." Seru Kaien dari balik pintu. "Aku membawakan makan malam untukmu, sekaligus membawa berita baik untukmu."

Lalu karena penasaran dengan ucapan Kaien yang menyatakan bahwa ia membawa berita baik, dengan terpaksa Ichigo beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakannya. "Masuk!" Serunya agak kasar.

Kaien masuk dengan membawa meja dorong kecil khusus makan malam Ichigo. Ia menyimpan hidangan makanan tersebut di atas meja, kemudian duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan Ichigo.

Wajah Kaien tampak senang namun tersembunyi di balik wajah tenangnya. Bibirnya sedikit menyimpulkan senyum. Ichigo tidak tahu apa maksud senyum itu, tapi ia yakin ada yang ganjil dengan Kaien saat ini. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Ichigo langsung menanyakan inti kedatangan Kaien ke kamarnya. "Kabar baik apa?"

Kaien menegakkan tubuhnya, bersiap menceritakan maksud dari _kabar baik_nya. "Tadi aku bertemu dengam Rukia," mendengar nama Rukia yang terucap di bibir Kaien seakan hal yang tabu bagi Ichigo. Ia mulai menampakkan ekspresi tidak senangnya terhadap Kaien. "Saat aku bertemu Rukia, ia bilang ia memutuskan untuk tak lagi bertemu denganmu. Selamanya. Dan ia berpesan agar kau tak perlu mencarinya."

Mata Ichigo melebar. Tidak percaya dengan Kaien. Ia yakin, Rukia tidak mungkin semudah itu melepaskan Ichigo, kecuali, jika sesuatu Kaien lakukan pada Rukia. Ia menarik kerah kemeja putih Kaien dengan kasar. "Brengsek, kau. Apa yang kau lakukan? Rukia tak mungkin bicara seperti itu!"

"Terserah, kau mau percaya atau tidak." Ucap Kaien dengan tenang. "Kalau tidak percaya kau bisa telepon Rukia sekarang."

Kaien memberikan ponselnya pada Ichigo, membiarkannya untuk mendapatkan keterangan nyata dari mulut Rukia secara langsung. Di nada sambung kelima, tidak ada tanda bahwa Rukia menerima telepon Ichigo, tapi Ichigo menerima sebuah _voice mail_.

Ichigo mendengarkan _voice_ _mail_ tersebut dengan seksama.

"Hai, Ichigo. Kautahu, ini aku, Rukia. Maaf, mulai sekarang kita tidak dapat bertemu lagi," terdapat jeda sebentar di telepon tersebut. Itu memang suara Rukia, dan Ichigo tidak bisa menyanggahnya. Dadanya sakit seakan dihujam ribuan jarum besar saat Rukia menyatakan bahwa mereka tak dapat lagi bertemu. Suara Rukia di telepon begitu lembut, berbeda dari biasanya. _Apa_ _yang_ _terjadi? _Ichigo tak tahu. Yang jelas ia merasa Rukia tampak terdengar ganjil. Terdengar helaan nafas kecil Rukia ditelepon, "Maaf, Ichigo. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Kita... harus berpisah. Selamanya. Jangan berkomentar. Cukup dengarkan aku dulu. Ini demi kebaikan kita. Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Menjalin hubungan diantara kita itu begitu sulit. Kita hanya air dan api, tak dapat bersatu. Kau vampire. Aku manusia. Pihak diantara kita pasti menyanggah hubungan kita. Maka dari itu, perpisahan adalah yang terbaik. Terima kasih, telah membuatku bahagia dengan perasaanmu. Aku senang..." kembali terdapat jeda di telepon.

Ichigo mulai merasakan, bahwa Rukia tengah terisak. Dan Ichigo tidak tahan untuk mendengarnya. "Rukia!"

"Aku tidak menangis, kok. Aku hanya... ah!" terjeda lagi. Desahan Rukia membuat Ichigo semakin penasaran apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Rukia. "Aduh, aku tidak apa-apa. Tenaglah, jadi, kuucapkan selamat tinggal. Jangan pernah mencariku, karena itu sia-sia. Mungkin, saat kau mendengarkan ini, aku berada di dekatmu. Tapi entahlah, hanya kakakmu yang tahu aku di mana. Ah... sakit..." mendengar gumaman Rukia yang mengeluh sakit, Ichigo semakin berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ketakutan. "S-sudah, ya, Ichigo. Sudah waktunya, uh, aku mencintaimu, i-Ichigo. Ma...af..." nada sambung yang terputus terdengar jelas di telinga Ichigo, meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya dalam benak pikirannya. Ia tahu Rukia dalam keadaan yang tidak baik dalam _voice mail _tadi.

Ichigo melempar ponsel Kaien ke lantai dengan kasar hingga bagian-bagiannya terpisah. Wajahnya menampakkan emosi yang berkoar-koar pada Kaien, seakan ia haus akan darah milik kakaknya sendiri. Ia menarik kerah pakaian Kaien, mencengkram lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. "Brengsek! Di mana Rukia? _Grr_."

Dengan tenang tanpa ekspresi, Kaien melepaskan cengkraman erat adiknya. "Tenanglah, kuberitahu kau," tangannya merapihkan kembali kerah yang berantakkan. Kemudian ia berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sambil memegang kenop pintu, Kaien menatap Ichigo. "Rukiamu ada di sana." tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah hidangan yang masih lengkap dengan penutup-penutupnya. Setelah itu kemudian Kaien pergi meninggalkan Ichigo, yang kini meneguk ludah sendiri sambil menatap sebuah hidangan yang tertutup oleh sebuah perak berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang baru saja Kaien bawakan.

Ichigo membuka perlahan tutup hidangan tersebut dengan was-was.

Sekonyong-konyong matanya membelalak begitu lebar, mulutnya menganga, wajahnya yang pucat pun semakin memucat saat menemukan bahwa hidangan tersebut adalah kepala kekasihnya sendiri, Kuchiki Rukia.

_"Selamat makan, sayang."_

.

.

Trick or Treat!

_**End**_

.

.

**A/N: **Phewww~ akhirnya bisa beresin ini, dengan cara nyolong waktu pas les, wkwkwk. Sebenernya enggak tega juga nih, bikin fic tragedy yang mengharuskan Rukia untuk meninggal, tragis pula... Hueee~ Rukiaku sayaaaaang(?) maafkan akuuu ;( di sini enggak ada maksud buat bashing chara ke Kaien yaaa, ini kan cuma fic, jadi tuntutan(?).

Hehe, maaf, geje ya ficnya? Gomeeen TAT aku belum bisa bikin oneshoot yang bagus dan benar -

ini aku buat untuk Sky Destiny, hehe. Ayo yang belum join, join dong, sekedar meramaikan... Sip deh, makasih ya buat yang udah baca, pendapat/kritik dan saran bisa diisi di kotak review :3


End file.
